Night Guardian
by ElementalAngelHeroine
Summary: It's another night at the pizzeria for Jeremy. Or so he thinks. Can Jeremy survive the night while protecting a little girl who was left at Freddy's?
1. The start of it all

Ring….. Ring…

Jeremy picked up the phone.

" _Hello? Hi! Jerem_ y _you're on a roll! Keep up the good work!"_

Jeremy picked up the tablet. Looking through the cameras.

" _Just a reminder, keep the music box wound up, use your flashlight, check the cameras and put on the freddy mask when you need to."_

Like Jeremy would forget…..

This would be just another night at Freddy's…

Only…. It wasn't just another night.

" _Please don't leave your office no matter what. I've think I finally convinced our boss that there's something wrong with the animatronics."_

Jeremy looked at camera 08, and instead of seeing the old withered models, he saw something else. A small figure could be seen curled up in a ball.

" _So if you see something strange no matter what_ **DON'T** _investigate. Its probably the animatronics."_

Jeremy looked closer… He could hear from the camera… Someone crying! There was a small, crying, child. In the parts and service room, at night, alone…..

" _Good luck… See you tomorrow."_

Jeremy was in a dilemma….. He couldn't just leave that kid there. He picked up his flashlight and dashed to the parts and service room and hoped he knew what he was doing.

Ok! first fnaf story Done! YAY!


	2. The girl

Here we go… FnaF2 Night Guardian chapter 2 start!

* * *

Jeremy didn't dare to look around him. He just ran as fast as he could to the Parts and Service room. He ran even faster when he heard static. He just sprinted…. as fast as he could.

He tried opening the door….. It was locked…. Why was it locked? Jeremy reached for his keys.

His heart almost stopped when he felt a cold, plastic, hand on his shoulder.

"Stay calm, Jeremy, stay calm…"

He slightly glanced over his shoulder. Toy Bonnie was there, with a strange look in his eyes…. His plastic eyes, that seemed to be turning black.

Jeremy tried to ignore the rabbit, and slowly unlocked the door… The hand tightened.

Jeremy turned around making Bonnie let go. Opened the door and quickly went inside.

He held the door closed for a while. Toy Bonnie knocked on the door for a while before leaving.

Jeremy turned and saw the old animatronics. Some seemed to move when Jeremy's flashlight shone on them.

He tried to look around.

"Hello? Are you here?"

Jeremy could hear the sobbing a little better now. He looked around the corner of the room. He saw Foxy…. And a glimpse of another figure.

"Hey…"

"Eep…"

The child hid behind a shelf with spare animatronic costumes.

"Please don't be scared… I won't hurt you… I'm a friend," Jeremy said in a soothing voice, as he kneeled down.

"It must be pretty scary, being here all alone, and trapped."

The kid poked her head out.

This is the first time Jeremy saw the girl clearly. She had brown shoulder-length hair, big blue eyes that were all watery and swollen from crying. She wore a light pink shirt with a little cloth bow on the front of the neck hole, and little blue butterflies were stitched on the left corner of the shirt. A little purple skirt that covered up her keens, with a few bandages on her legs as well. She also had little white slip on shoes with pink socks. In her hair was a little star clip on with a few ribbons on it.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked.

"My names Jeremy, its nice to meet you."

"My-my names Julie…"

"Thats a pretty name. Why are you here Julie?"

Jeremy scooped up Julie.

"I-i l-lost my mom.. _h_ i **c** … I was s-scared.I hid in the, **h** _i_ c, bathroom."

Jeremy looked at Julie and said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Why were you here in the Parts and Service room?"

Julie hugged the night guard.

"Freddy….. I saw Freddy, the one on the stage, I was happy when I saw him, I thought he could help me…. But then he locked me in here!"

" _There_ _was_ _something wrong with the animatronics."_ Jeremy thought.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your mom."

Julie looked up with big eyes.

"Really?"

Jeremy nodded.

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you, Julie"

"Thank- Thank You…."

Jeremy opened the door once more. He needed to get Julie back to the office. As fast as he could.

Unknown to him several eyes were watching him.

* * *

Done! If you think I need to change something let me know!


	3. Jeremy's awaken

Jeremy took Julie back to his office.

"Stay calm, Stay calm." He chanted as he rushed back to the office.

Jeremy set Julie on his chair and put a blanket over her lap.

This was the first time Julie saw Jeremy clearly.

He was a young man about 20 or younger with bright green eyes.

He had bright, orange, messy hair sticking out under a purple hat that had the words 'Night Guard' on it. He wore a light blue uniform with yellow sleeves, collar and bottom. He also wore a badge with a paw print on it; his name was above the marking. He also wore grey pants and brown shoes.

"Hey, Julie, what's your favorite animatronic?"

"Umm... I-I guess Foxy? Before she was broken..."

Jeremy nodded and went to the back of the office and reached into a box. He pulled out a toy Foxy plushie.

"Here maybe this will make you feel better," he said as he gave the plushie to the little girl.

It was a Mangle plushie with big eyes, a small parrot on the shoulder and a red ribbon bow tie.

Julie grabbed the small toy very tightly.

"Squeak!" The small plushy went.

That dried a few tears off of Julie's face.

She stared at it for a while before she squeezed it again.

"Squeak!"

"He he..."

"Squeak, squeak, squeak!"

"Hehehehehe! It squeaks!" Julie laughed at the plushie.

Jeremy stared into the hallway for a bit before turning back to Julie. He picked up the tablet on the table and then he put it back down.

"So, Julie, are you hungry?"

Julie nodded.

Jeremy handed her a piece of cold pepperoni pizza.

"I was going to save this for later. But... I think it's better if you have it. Don't worry I have more."

Julie smiled and ate the pizza happily.

Jeremy cheeked the hallway with his flashlight again. Then he checked the vents, before he picked up the tablet.

"Where are the animatronics?" He thought.

Unknownst to him one was in the hallway. Out of site….

Jeremy looked at the music box…..

It gone completely silent…

Despite it being wound up…..

But the puppet was just there…..

In the box…

"What is going on here?" Jeremy thought….

He looked back at Julie…

She disappeared….

"Oh shi-"

He turned to the vent where toy Bonnie was…. Holding the girl with her mouth shut….

"You let her go NOW" Jeremy shouted at the plastic blue bunny.

"Sreeeeeeeee"

Toy Bonnie jumped at the night guard!

Jeremy grabbed Julie and turned around freeing her from the blue bunny…

He also ducked causing the toy to go over him….

The bunny looked angry….

Not looking away from the hostile toy he put the girl behind him….

"Don't worry…. I'll make sure you're safe…. I'll get you home…. I'll find your mom…"

"I promise you Julie…. I'll protect you…"

Jeremy grabbed the mask and put it on the kid… Than the flashlight and shone it on the new Bonnie's face and drove him back….

"Are you alright?"

"Ya…. He came outta nowhere…I want go home!"

Jeremy took off his hat and said…

"Julie… I'll help you find your home before the night is over…."

He pulled the girl into a hug… Picked up the mangle plushie and sat back on the chair…

His jacket getting wet from the girl tears…

"I'll get you out of this nightmare one way or another…"

The puppet was thinking...

* * *

I AM FINALLY DONE! (HATE writers block!)

Anyway! thanks for the wait! ;D


End file.
